


The sound of his voice

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Steve Rogers, Domestic, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oral Fixation, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Steve Rogers, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Steve guides Tony through masturbation
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The sound of his voice

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little bit away from me, I didn't mean to make it this long

**Kinktober Day 15 - Masturbation Instructions**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Here's what's gonna happen" He says from the seat across their bed, "I'm gonna tell you what to do and you're gonna follow my instructions" he calls out far too casually. 

Tony shudders as he sits ideally on the bed naked, he glances away from Steve and patiently waits what to be told next.

"You're already naked for me so that's part already taken care of" he says smugly and Tony blushes a little bit. 

Tony thought trying out something new would be fun and boy was he right. He is currently sitting Stark naked and listening to Steve's every command, which will eventually lead to whether Tony gets to come or not.

"Now", Steve pauses to make sure Tony is listening, "I want you to lie down on your back" Steve demands as Tony shuffles and lies on his back. 

It's a but fucking weird if Tony thinks about it too hard but he's surprisingly enough enjoying the way Steve commands him. It could be the way his voice is steady and clear that's doing things to Tony but he wouldn't know cause he's also laying naked and being watched.

"Now that's you're lying down" he begins, "I want you to take your left hand and play with your nipple" Steve says, his voice coming out low and raspy.

Tony takes his hand and begins to pinch his nipples between his fore fingers, he rubs it slowly, arching his back and gasping out softly. He massages them gently taking into consideration how soft they feel and how nice it feels in his hand.

"I want you to imagine it's my hand playing with your nipple" Steve orders and Tony squeezes his eye shut and thinks of Steve's rough and calloused finger pinch and massaging his finger gently. 

"I want you to imagine me over you, looking down and admiring your body" Steve says and puts his hand over his cock. Tony's dick twitches at the thought and he moans out quietly. The gentle atmosphere of the room slowly evaporating as they both become more turned on.

"Now I want you to take your right hand and suck on your fingers" Steve groans out low as he slips a hand into his jeans and starts to tentatively stroke his cock. Tony slowly slides his index and middle finger into his mouth upon hearing the command, he sucks on then gently, lapping his tongue over and coating then with saliva. 

"Slow slide then in and out of your mouth, open down your tongue, sucking on them" Steve instructs, the thought of replacing Tony's fingers with his cock making him hot and bothered. Tony does as he's told, thinking about the weight of Steve's cock in his mouth causing him to moan out against his fingers.

"Getting then nice and wet" he says exasperated. Tony thinks about Steve on top of him again and plays with his nipple a little rougher, his cock aching to be touched but he hasn't been given permission yet. 

He thinks about Steve's hand running through his hair and Steve's cock in his mouth as he adds more pressure to his nipple. He thinks about how Steve's cock is bigger than his fingers and how hard and warm it would be in his mouth, how he'd be able to taste it, feel it throb in his mouth.

Steve sits and strokes his cock he watches Tony play with himself and their bed, he marvels at how red Tony's face is and wanders what he's thinking about, his dick jerks up when Tony gently moans out his name.

"I want you to see how good you make me feel" Steve calls out, forcing Tony to open his eyes and look at his lover. He thinks about hovering above Tony and looking down on him, looking down on his ador red face and how cute Tony would look with his dick in Tony's mouth, he gives a few strokes and lets go, his cock swaying back and forward in Tony's face.

"I want you to suck on your finger and imagine it's my dick" Steve gasps out as he carefully shimmies out of his jeans. Tony stares as Steve's cock bobs out its confines, he continues to suck on his fingers vigorously, "And what you're doing is getting then nice and wet" he states, "We're gonna need them nice and wet because you'll be sliding them into your tight hole soon" 

Tony groans at the thought of finally being able to touch himself, he watches as Steve begins to stroke his cock again more slow and leisurely this time.

"While you continue to suck on your fingers I want your to slowly slide your left hand down your body" Steve instructs carefully "past your stomach and around your cock" he says as he watches Tony follow his instructions very carefully.

Tony can feel how hard and wet he is for Steve and that thought makes his cock twitch. "I want you to stroke your cock for me" Steve says and Tony keens as his hand moves slowly up and down around his neglected cock, he uses the pre-cum that has fathered around his tip as lubricant and groans around his fingers.

"I want you to rub the tip, into tiny little circles" Steve calls out roughly as he picks up the pace of his stroking watching as Tony obeys silently.

Tony rubs the tip of his cock quickly, in small circles as instructed, he moans as his finger abuses the sensitive tip. Steve throws his hand back in pleasure when Tony withers on the bed.

"I want to imagine it's me, could you imagine how I'd make you feel by jerking you off" Steve manages out and Tony turns his head to him and utters a soft "please".

"It makes you so hard doesn't it baby" he bucks his hips tightly into his hand wishing it was Tony's want mouth instead. "You're sucking my dick and rubbing your dick" Tony's face goes redder if that's even possible, his brain in overdrive as Steve continues to talk.

"You're perfect you know that I'm ready is more than ready to slide inside your tight hole" he groans out lowly. "With the fingers you've been sucking Tony" he calls his name and pauses for effect and anticipation, "I want to bring them down to your hole, while you're still stroking your cock I want you to place your fingertips up against your tight hole and I want you with both of them to slide, slowly as you can on into that tight little hole".

Tony does as he's told and gasps out loudly when his fingers enter his hole, he continues to stroke his cock and pushes his fingers in and out simultaneously. He moans out Steve's name and flushes when Steve moans his name in response.

"I want you to keep pushing in, until you're knuckles deep" Steve says watching ideally.

Tony has never felt so good on his own, stroking his cock and fucking himself on his fingers all the while on display for his boyfriend. He thinks about Stevs fingers pushing inside him until he's knuckles deep. He thinks of Steve hard cock instead of his finger and keens as he dick twitches in his hand. 

They share a look, somehow telling each other exactly how they feel in that moment and Steve can't hold back anymore, he speeds up his hands and feels his orgasm creeping up on him.

Tony imagines Steve sliding in and out of his hole the way he's doing with his fingers, he picks up pace when he notices Steve speeding up. He thinks of Steve fucking him hard, pounding into his hole, pushing his hips as far as he can and he can hear the phantom sound of skin hitting against one another.

Steve thinks of fucking Tony hard and fast as he's stroking his cock and his hole is so wet that he can slide in easily. "I want you to fuck yourself on those finger and stroke your cock faster while you're listening to my voice" 

Tony arches his back as he hits his prostate and listens to Steve go on, imagining that his boyfriend is on top of him, "I'm close babe" he mewls out and continues to brush against his prostate.

"Come for me baby" Steve grunts out and Tony comes on command, shooting ropes of hot sticky whiteness all over his hand. He just gives a few lazy strokes and jerks rapidly and comes to a slow stop.

Steve comes soon after hearing Tony, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train, he jerks into his hand lazily and pants out as he stops. He turns to take a look at Tony who is pants and gently catching his breath. 

He relaxes into the seat and lets out a steady breath, coming down from his high, "How are your feeling babe" he asked sincerely

"Good, really good" Tony huffs out softly.

"Good" He calls out.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this


End file.
